Joe (Unknown Nightmare)
"'''You failed'"'' —Joe to Charlie, locking him in the room. Joe was the main antagonist in The Unknown Nightmare. He appeared in the first, second and third seasons. Pre-Apocalypse He talks to Sean, who doesn't know him. He says he can help Sean, if Sean helps him. He plans everything with Sean, including killing Charlie. He tells him about the gun. He says that Charlie is a bad person. Joe worked in a lab with Andy, a quantum physicist, and together they built a machine to bring Andy's wife back from the dead. Joe tampered with the machine, causing the entire world to be affected by it. Joe lied to Andy, killing his wife. That's how he gets Andy to agree to making the machine. He gets Ethan as a hitman to kill Sean's wife, but when Ethan backs down, Joe kills her instead. Joe made Southfalls and his own town before the outbreak, making survivors of another town go there. Joe's daughter died a few months before the outbreak from cancer. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 All that is known is that he is the reason Sean and Charlie are in the room. He is watching them form a security camera with Ethan and another man. He later appears when Sean kills Charlie, even though he isn't actually dead. He asks him if he knows where to go. Sean says yes and leaves. After Charlie hears the tape and watches the two men drag the body out, Joe appears and says "You failed". He closes the door, locking Charlie in there. ---- Season 2 He appears again in Season 2, taking control of the second test. Joe keeps in contact with Sean throughout the season, and gives him a job to do. Halfway through the season, he kidnaps Charlie and keeps him trapped, making Andy save him. ---- Season 3 Joe plays a big part in season 3. He orders one of his men to torture Sean to find out what he told Charlie. Eventually, Sean escapes, and Charlie calls him from Southfalls, a town Joe made. They make a meeting, where Joe explains himself. He answers all of Charlie's questions, and reveals that there are three labs instead of one, and they must destroy two to turn off the machine. Charlie shoots Joe, thinking he killed him, but Joe later comes back and takes Charlie. He offers to fix Charlie's tumor if Charlie works for him, and Charlie reluctantly agrees. He lets Rachel see Charlie, who are husband and wife. A month later, Joe leaves Rachel and Charlie go to Southfalls, where they eventually find an undead Emily. Joe says that he killed her after Charlie failed his test. Joe finds them later as they attempt to turn off the machine and kill Rachel in front of Charlie. When Charlie and Sean go to Joe's town to kill him, he gets his guards to chase them down. They managed to get the codes, and the machine is turned off. Charlie is killed by Ethan, who is then captured by Sean. Joe tells his town that they must go after Southfalls, and it is revealed that he lied to them about the machine, telling them that it was keeping them alive. Joe makes his escape, going to a boat. He is interrupted by Andy, who fights him. Andy end up getting stabbed, and Joe strangles him to death. Sean shoots Joe, who says to Sean that he can't kill him. Sean ignores him, shooting him in the head. After Andy is brought back by CPR, he kicks Joe's body in the sea. Personality Joe is an evil person. He helps Sean find his wife's killer, but at a price, Sean is forced to work for Joe, as are other people. Relationships Sean Sean trusts Joe, but to an extent. He agrees to kill Charlie, if Joe gives him Ethan. After Sean kills Ethan, he continues to do stuff for Joe. In the third season, Sean realizes that Joe tried to kill him in the second lab. When Joe orders Sean to be tortured for information, Sean blames Joe for everything, putting himself fully on the other side, against Joe. Sean ends up killing Joe. Ethan Ethan worked for Joe. He seemed to be a loyal employee. Joe used him as a hitman, but Ethan didn't have the guts to kill somebody. Nonetheless, he stayed with Joe, even taking the blame for Sean's wife's death. Xander Xander tries to reason with Sean, saying that he is in the same position, meaning that Joe has leverage over him. Joe had actually tortured Xander into torturing, making him his personal torturer. Killed Victims *Larry (Caused) *Walter (Indirectly caused) *Jack (Caused) *Jim (Indirectly caused) *Ethan (Indirectly caused) *Emily *Rachel *Charlie *Sean's wife. *Basically, everyone who has died because of one of the undead. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters